Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy vs escritores Slash
by cabaret69
Summary: Summary?... OO... Es la historia mas loca y divertida, dos chicos,escritores pervertidos y la dulce venganza. je! que imaginacion , no?
1. Default Chapter

_**Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy vs Los escritores Slash **_

Un buen día soleado en Hogwarts Harry y sus dos amigos inseparables caminaban rumbo al gran comedor...

Un rubio giró la mirada al ver pasar a ese atractivo sujeto de gafas, con el parpado caido, la cabeza alta, y ese platino-rubio cabello relamido hacia atras...

vista con vista se unieron sus mentes en un mismo pensamiento...

**D R A C O **

me facina, me controla la vista y el cuerpo entero, esa forma de andar , esa sexy caida de tupé, esas gafas redondas, esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que facilmente se confunde con una "N" de ... nene... mmm... ho baby, Harry, si estás como quieres, me pregunto, si así esta con ropa... ¿como se verá sin ella, unos hombros bien formados, un estomago pequeño, esos bellitos poco abajo del ombligo y luego... my god...

(mirada lujuriosa de draco)

**H A R R Y **

Me encanta esa falda de hermione, me pregunto si alguna vez me la presta... ¿y ese Draco que me ve?... no tengo salido el moco como la otra vez ¿o si?... me pregunto si se pinta el pelo como Dudley, Oo... habrá tintes magicos o los magos se tienen que ir a una farmacia muggle, ¿Draco en una farmacia muggle? o solo que sea como Tonks, je je sería tan gracioso ver a Draco con pelo rosa con picos punks jajaja... oye , ahora que lo imagino... se vería algo sexy

(Mirada lujuriosa de Harry)

Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de sus expreciones con la baba escurriendo con lengua de fuera y los ojos semicerrados y rapidamente se ruborisaron y sin decir palabra alguna ambos siguieron aparte sus caminos...

Bienvenidos a Howgarts- Dijo Dumbledore que extrañamente tenía unos lentes obscuros, y una gorra mal puesta y unas cadenas doradas enormes...

(rapenado)

Chicos y Chicas la hora de tragar,

coman fibra que hace mejor cagar

disfrutenlo y a darle gracias a los elfos

es carne, leche y muchos muchos quesos...

grillos...

grillos...

y mas grillos...

Todos los alumnos se quedaron parpadeando con la vista fija en Dumbledore

Desde que le llegó esta estupida temporada hip-hop no hace mas que hablar pura babosada en "rima"-Dijo McGonagal con una mano en la frente en señal de pena ajena

Los alumnos comenzaron a comer

Pasenme la capsu - Decía Ron mientras comía su spaguetti

¿Ron, no le pondras capsu al espaguetti, verdad?-Hermione preguntó

NA!... es para ponerle a mi manzana n - n- dijo como si nada

Ron no seas asqueroso, es sucio y enfermizo comer así- Regañó Hermione

Ja, eso no es nada, deberias ver que le pone a su chocolate en las mañanas- Dijo Ginny que estaba cerca

Ok, no kiero saberlo- Dijo Hermi con cara de asco

Hermi, pero por que te enojas, no eres tu quien te lo comes, si no te gusta como se ve... NO LO VEAS Y PUNTO- Ron respondió con mala vibra

Ron, es repugnante, es casi imposible no ver ni prestar atencion a alguien que parece gustarle el vomito con un poco de sal-Hermi respondió de igual manera

BASTA, BASTA- Harry gritó y Ron y Hermi callaron y lo vieron- No ven que mi vida es un asco, yo soy un asco, y ensima los tengo que soportar , ¿ver como discuten por comida, los odio, los odio a todos, y no kiero verlos - agarra el platón del puré de papa y lo hace azotar fuertemente en el piso- ¡estoy arto del mundo! ya no kiero hablarles mas!- se fué corriendo mientras lloraba

Las cuatro casas y los profesores se le quedaron viendo mientras salio del comedor

Es el desimo berrinche en este mes- Dijo como si nada Ron mientras siguió comiendo

La edad de la choca- Completó Hermione...- ¿Como te fué en el examen de Adivinación?- continuó ...

Harry seguía corriendo por las escaleras mientras sus lagrimas eran derramadas en el aire y su pelo bailaba alborotandose mas por los sancos que daba al correr, paró de correr y se metío a una sala y se abentó al sofá mas proximo a llorar

Si tan solo Sirius viviera- sollozó, pero sintió una mirada pedante y presumida sobre él y lentamente alzó la vista hacia - ¿Malfoy?-

Valla, valla, Potter, haciendo barrinche como niña de 10 años- Se burló Malfoy

¡Callaté, ¿que haces tu aquí?- preguntó Harry enojado

Am... yo , solo quería am..-Miro a ambos lados nervioso- Buscar un lugar para rezar... tu que se supone que haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio al moreno

Llorar... aislarme del mundo que me atormenta y me odia-

QUE?... umsh!.. ya hablas como Snape -Malfoy dijo mientras rolo los ojos con enfado - Sabes mi papy siempre ha dicho "La vida nunca nos da la espalda, Nosotros somos quienes nos sentamos tras de ella" claro... papy está ahora en Azkaban, pero la frase suena bien-

Ho... Draco es hermoso-

Lo sé... soy hermoso- dijo Malfoy mientras se vió en el espejo

No, no, esa frase, fué hermosa...-

Bien espero que te ayude a dejar esacostumbre de hacer berrinches cada vez que algo no te parezca, Dumbledore tubo que despedir a varios empleados del castillo para reparar los daños que hiciste en su oficina en 5to año ¬¬-

lo sé todos extrañaremos Filch... - Ambos se quedan en silencio un momento y luego se botan en el piso riendo...

Pasó un buen rato, Harry y Draco no paraban de hablar y hablar de todo y nada a la vez...

Llegaron las 10:00 y Harry por fin llegó a la sala común de Griffindor

¿Donde estabas?-Preguntó enojado Ron con bata y tubos en pelo.

Por ahí, por ahí, no me preguntes, ya estoy aquí no te enojes-

¿Como no me voy a enojar,son las 10:00 y ni una señal de vida hubieras hablado por lo menos! sabes como se sentía!-

Esque no pude, el tiempo corrió tan rapido que yo...-

Es otro , ¿verdad?... tienes otro mejor amigo verdad -Dijo al punto del llanto

No..no,no... sabes que eres el unico-

no me mientas HARRY JAMES POTTER, hueles a Locion de hombre!... estubiste con otro mejor amigo!-

NO.. NO...-

Dormirás en sofá hoy!- Dijo Ron mientras agarró la cajita de pañuelos y se fué corriendo.

...CONTINUARA ...


	2. Perrera

-------Harry despertó en la sala común de Griffindor-------

Luego de estirarse, tirarse un pedo, rascarse la axila y bostezar con tremendo tufote en la boca, algo apareció en la chimenea...

Sirius?- pensó

Miró fijamente, vió una cara...

SIRIUS- gritó

Era increible, ¡no había muerto, estaba por comunicarse con él, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, cuando por fin una figura masculina, de cabello negro apareció entre las llamas...

Hola honey, baby-decía con voz sexy la figura entre las llamas ,casi desnuda -Me puse la tanga de leopardo que tanto te gusta-

¿Profesor Snape? O.ó-

HEEE?-Snape regresó a su habitual voz amargada -heem.. he.. lo siento me equivoqué de linea- Y enseguida desapareció

Caracoles, tengo que estar volbiendome loco, estoy viendo a Sirius por todas partes-Miró a la ventana y vió un perro negro-¿Sirius? O.ó!... no lo creo- pensó -El perro ladró y luego cerró el ojo- SI! si es Sirius!

Tan rapido como pudo bajó las escaleras, cruzó la puerta de entrada, corrió por los pasillos hasta pisar pasto para encontrarse con Dumbledore, ahora tenia una sudadera deportiva al estilo de Eminem

_Harry, Harry baja la velocidad_

_te darás un golpe con severidad _

_si tropiesas duro en este castillo_

_tendras en el cuerpo un moretoncillo_

Dumbledore!- Harry gritó- No tengo tiempo ,creo que acabo de ver a un perro-

Si yo tb lo ví- Apareció derrepente Luna- Cho estaba afuera -

He?-

Si la perra de Cho, está ahí afuera llorando, como de costumbre-

No, no n no... ¿viste por ahí a un perro, uno de verdad-

Hooo! si, Zack Smith tambien está ahí afuera-

¿Para que me molesto?- Dijo para si mismo y fué corriendo a las afueras de Hogwarts...

Cuando buscó entre los arboles, los monticulos de tierra lo unico que vió fue el paisaje...

Sirius ( -

Potter, Potter- Dracó estaba atras de él recargado en un arbol con sus brazos cruzados -Alucinando como de costumbre-

Basta Malfoy, no estoy de humor hoy, tube que dormir en un mueble viejo, Y SIN ALMOHADA, la espalda me cruje al caminar-

Me estaban diciendo que buscabas un perro-

Si, lo haz visto?-

se pasó un rato por aquí, hasta que alguien llamó a la perrea municipal del ministerio y se lo llebaron hace un momento- Rió- ¿Sabes que si no lo reclaman en unos meses lo hacen croquetas?-

Que? que? que?-Harry no lo podía creer -Es verdad?- Jaló por la tunica a Malfoy hacia él desesperadamente

Calma Potter, solo es un Perro- Dijo tranquilizandolo

Vista con vista juntaron de nuevo, y ambos se sonrrojaron

Harry- Desde el fondo Hermione gritó

Draco- Desde el otro lado Pansy gritó

Ambos chicos se soltaron enseguida he hicieron miradas perdidas mas sonrrojados que nunca

Harry ¿es verdad que viste a un perro?- preguntó Hermy preocupada

Draco, ¿Esverdad que viste mis pantis rosas?- preguntó Pansy

Si- contestó decidido

Si- De la misma manera constestó Draco

Harry , ¿crees que pueda tratarse de ... ocicos?-preguntó Hermy con nerviosismo

Estoy seguro que era él-

Draco, ¿acaso no son los pantis que traes puestos?U.Ú-Pansy preguntó con enojo

Lo siento, aparecieron en mi cajón de ropa interior y son tan comodos que yo simplemente... ToT-

Harry tenemos que ir a la perrera-Hermione dijo con determinación

Te doy la razón, tenemos que llegar ahí, pero ¿como podremos llegar?- preguntó Harry

Esta es una misión para el "Draco-Movil"-Draco dijo desde atras

¿Tienes coche Malfoy?-Preguntó Harry

Así es nene... mrmr... Harry, hasta tengo estacionamiento recerbado, junto al de Dumbledore-

Y odias al mundo Muggle ¬¬ -Susurró Hermy

Mi papy siempre ha dicho "Que el Zapatero apeste, no quiere decir que el Zapato tambien"-

Anda pues ,¡ tenemos a un perro que salvar !-

En la perrera...

-Nos llegó un nuevo perro hace un minuto -decía el perrero cuidador- es un poco extraño, se puso a leer el periodico -decía confundido - Cada vez te sorprende mas el mundo animal

Ho, si la otra vez estaba viendo en Discovery Channel y hay un delfin que sabe contar- dijo otro

Eso no es nada, en National Geografic vi un loco que esquía-

Anda que interesante-Harry dijo con asombro e interes

Harry-Hermy cosió desconsentrandolo- hocicos!-

Ho si... ¿puede mostrarnos este perro?-

Ho claro, pero cuidado, que está un poco bravo, vió una rata y la desmenbró con furia y coraje, tubimos que ponerle un bosal-alertó

Bueno, ¿donde está?-Hermy preguntó con impasiencia

Por aquí siganme...

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts

Dean, Thomas, ¿no han visto a Harry y Hermy? -Preguntó Ron

Ho, si, los ví afuera buscando un perro o algo así, estaban con Malfoy-Respóndió Thomas despreocupado- como te hiva diciendo Dean, ese Dumbledore me tiene arto, hasta la mauser, no deja de llamarme "hermano" y cada vez que estoy cerca de él lebantala la mano para chocar la palma, ¬¬, esto es vergonzoso asta para un negro-Decía con enfado

Que rollo "men"?- Saludó desde lejos Dumbledore a Thomas con su look a la Eminem

VES, es denigrante!-

Bueno chicos ire a buscarlo afuera-Ron se fué al patio del castillo, cuando se cruzó con Pansy -hey, Pansy- llamó- Done está Draco?

Ho se acaba de fugar con Harry y Hermy a no se donde-Respondió como si nada

QUE!-preguntó con indignación- Draco... me está cambiando por Malfoy, y todo este tiempo mintiendome y yo como estupido apoyandolo y aguantando sus berrinches de niña quinciañera-Sus sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagriamas - Pero es la ultima vez que me las hace, ¡me vengaré!...

Mientras tanto en la perrera

Este es, el perro- Señaló a un gran perrote negro

El mismo que ví en Hogwarts- Harry se dijo a si mismo

El mismisimo Sirius, tenía su bosal

Lo adoptamos -Hermy habló decidida, estaba mas que segura de quien se trataba ese perro

Ese perro no subirá a mi coche- Dijo malfoy al ver aquel perro mugroso y enorme

Anda Malfoy, si este perro es Si...- Harry estubo a punto de hablar pero gracias a un codazo de Hermy silenció bruscamente antes de decir-...ngular esta totalmente despiojado, ademas, sabe ir al baño...

Malfoy había llegado a Hogwarts despues de su viaje a la perrera

ToT buajaja- Malfoy lloraba- Era cuero exportado de latinoameroca- señalaba el asiento trasero de su coche que tenia un ligero charco de pipí de perro -Ho mi pobre, pobre bebé- decía mientras lamentaba su coche...- Pero ni cras potter que yo lo limpiaré, HOOO NO, esto lo haras...- Malfoy silenció cuando volteó hacia atras de él para dirigirse directamente a Potter y vió que este corria a lo lejos junto a Hermione y aquel perro negro...-Humsh!- dijo para si mismo con berrinche...

"En una parte escondida de Hogwarts, donde Hayy y Hermy habian llegado segruidos de aquel perro"-

Sirius, Sirius, ¿acaso eres tu?- Harry preguntó aquel perro, el perro asentó con la cabeza y rió ligeramente luego de dar media vuelta y

SIRUS-Hermy gritó con emoción

Con la galancia y galanura natural y nunca extrañable de Sirius acomó largas mechas de pelo hacia atras y rió mientras un pequeño brillo emanó de uno de sus dientes

Es increible que aun tengas dientes tan blancos despues de comer croquetas- Dijo Harry

mm... mi pasta dental es muy confiable- le cerró el ojo despues de bruscamente destromparse a abrasar a Harry -Harry! como haz estado!- preguntó emocionado y con un extraño y nunca escuchado acento Argentino

He? n.ñU muy bien- Dijo casi sin aliento de tan fuete que Sirius le abrazó (NA: Quien fuera Harry en ese momento ! ¬¬)

-Sirius, ¿tienes problemas de retencion o por que demonios te measte en el carro de malfoy?.-Pregunmtó Hermione con el entredejo fruncido

Aquel boludo nunca me "cashó" bien- Respondió con su acento Argentino -Solo le quize dejar un lindo recuerdo al pijo- rió con malicia

Sirius, pensabamos que habías muerto- Harry le dijo -Como.. ¿como saliste del velo?-

Pero ¡che, pibe! si soy demaciado amado como para morir en el 5to episodio- dijo con vanidad y su singular pero a la vez irresistible acento argentino- No entiendo por que todos piensan que morí por cruzar un puto velo, viteh!

Pero.. entonces por que se llama "la sala de la muerte?"- Pregunto Hermione

Bien pija, sho diría que lo que hay detras el velo es la muerte- Dijo recordando con horror- El velo no es mas que el mismimo pasadizo a los antros tropicales y ritmos latinos de America. viteh- Dijo despues de un escalofrio- No quiero ni recordarlo-

Eso explica ese acento- Harry habló con una ligera mueca

Estube trabajando en el antro de "A z c a b a n a n a", vos sabei, todo eso del merengue, chachachá, cumbias y canciones como: "No, no hay que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval..."- cantó ligeramente- el infieno, entenditeh, el infienno viteh!-

Pero si Lupin...- Harry hiva hablar pero Sirius se adelantó

Remus, El pijo y sho hicimos un plan, antate che, cres que hiva a pasar todo el dia en la puta mancion Black cantando en Karaoke y haciendo la limpieza?

¿Cantaban en Karaoke?-Preguntó Hermy

Ejem... fué idea de Remus- se escuzo con una mirada nerviosa- El caso es que planeamos cuidadosamente un plan- Cerró el ojo-Tenía que salir algun día, ¿no, y el aquel ruko de mierda no me dejaba salir, así que fingí haber muerto,caí por el velo, y pase un tiempo por Mexico, Chile , Argentina.. y sha conoceis el resto- terminó con un nuevo acomodo de su cabello-

Pero.. Bellatrix te alcanzó una maldición en el pecho, yo lo vi- Hermy dijo

Hermy ... pense que estabas desmayada- Le volteó a ver Harry confundido

Ejem... Estabamos al borde de la muerte y no tenia varita, ¿No es logico que hiva a fingir star desmayada?-Dijo como con logica

andate CHE! todos los boludos se la creyeron- rió Sirius pasa si mismo- tenia chaleco , viteh (Al estilo Alejo y valentina, locoarts)-

Sirius, sabes que no fue nada divertido- Hermione regaño

Oye oye, tampoco finjir un desmayo fue divertido- Ahora Harry regañó - Pero, Sirius, creo que si hubieras seguido vivo el ministerio te hubiera hecho libre- Dijo Harry

Ministerio?-Sirius preguntó

Si, el ministro vió a Voldemort-

Jajajaj! Harry, che! sho no quiero escapar del Ministerio-

No?-

De los mortifagos?-Preguntó Hermy

No, si esos me chupan la pija, ¿que nunca vieron 101 dalmatas, Boludos, desde entonces aprendí que siendo perro te puedes pintar de diferente color y nadie te reconocerá- Nuevamente cerró el ojo con galanura - No, escapo de algo mucho peor que el Ministerio, los Mortifagos, voldemort, la mismisima Umbrige ... peor que un especial de Belinda... escapo de... L O S E S C R I T O R E S S L A S H ...

c o n t i n a r a :.:.:.:..:

Sorry este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito pero putts mi tiempo se limita cadavez mas... jaja bueno espero que no los haya aburrido, LES PROMETO ALGO MEJOR EL PROX , son cosas bien locas las que se me ocurre poner jajaja esperemos que nos sigamos leyendo . Bien aqui les dejo respuestas de r/r MIL GRACIAS POR PONERLOS:

**Narwen Weasley : ** Si me parecio grasioso imaginarme a Ron así con tubos y bata jaja solo le faltaba escoba jajaja , GRACIAS

**Florence Rose :** Espero que este segundo capitulo este igual de bien que el primero je, muchas grcias por tu rr y suerte

**Devil Lady Hitokiri :** Hoo muchas gracias, me lebantaste mucho los animos n.n, bueno me da mucho gusto que mi humor saque aunque sea una pequeña mueca y haga olvidar ese cotidiano mundo real. de nuevo gracias y espero que este tambien te guste

**Heredera de Slytherin** : Jajaja que parte de ¿Papy, la de Draco, si es genial, un poco de humor gay jajaja Y Ron siempre ha sido celoso , aunque siempre aparente lo contrario jajaja muchas gracias por tu rr y espero que tb este capitulo te guste.

**DI-MALFOY :** Así es en este capitulo lo puedes mas o menos encontrar jajaja y el Dubly-Rap-hop es un clasico, pronto sacará disco. jajajaja es genial

**Diabolik : ** Je , gracias , se hace lo que se puede, un poco de humor para alegrar el día de ocio jajaja muchas gracias muñecota!

**niayaoi :** Ja , loca?... se supone que esta historia es dramatica y romantica U.U JAJAJAJA ntc si exacto el punto es que este loca y sin sentido. Apoco no es geniel imaginar a los personajes como nunca en tu vida los podras leer en los libros? ja gracias byes!

**silonona :** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haga sacado aunque sea una ronrisita! ... pd: Que es Ninoi? O.o JAJAJA con esto del anime y lo japones toy bien perdida

**Snuffle's Girl :** Bueno un día caminaba por la Selva Lacandona y algo que parecía escarabajo con dientes me picó... pudo haber sido eso? O.ó... ME DEJÓ UN DAÑO PERMANENTE! ajajaj ntc, muchas gracias! besos tb para ti!

A tdas un sincero agradecimiento por su tiempo y su eleccion muchos abrazos y muchos besos! BYS!


End file.
